decoderringtheatrefandomcom-20200213-history
Decoder Ring Theatre wiki
Welcome to Decoder Ring Theatre The wiki about The Decoder Ring Theatre Universe that since November 2008 marvellous-boxes.jpg|Showcase - Marvellous Boxes|link=Category:Written by Tim Prasil BJJ.png|Black Jack Justice|link=Black Jack Justice DGFC.png|Showcase - Deck Gibson, Far Reach Commander|link=Category:Deck Gibson, Far Reach Commander RPA2.png|The Red Panda Adventures|link=Red Panda Adventures SShow.png|Showcase|link=Category:Showcase SlickBracer.png|Showcase - Slick Bracer|link=Slick Bracer and the Giant Nap }} News You can find Decoder Ring Theatre's shows through their website, www.DecoderRingTheatre.com. Don't forget to leave a donation or pledge three, five, or ten dollars a month, so Decoder Ring Theatre stays on the air! ;Marvellous Boxes (5) - Remembering the Martians :Aren't unexpected visitors the worst? They show up out of nowhere and turn your whole world upside-down. Funny thing is, sometimes you miss them when they're gone. This week, Tim Prasil's Marvellous Boxes looks back at some guests that turned history on its ear. Join us and spend some time... Remembering the Martians. ;Radio Days - PRX, the Public Radio Exchange Yes, gang, we've enjoyed the radio play on CIUT so much, we're hungry for more! The Red Panda Adventures and Black Jack Justice are now available for broadcast license through PRX, the Public Radio Exchange, and they're free as a bird for any station that wants to play 'em! What we're hoping each and every one of you will do is email the links to the series pages to the program director or general manager of your local public radio station, campus or community station, what have you, with a quick note about why you love the shows and want to hear them over the air! Help the DRT army grow! Email these links today! http://www.prx.org/series/31690-black-jack-justice http://www.prx.org/series/31691-the-red-panda-adventures Who is living your dream? Kit Baxter - fast cars, daring-do and a catsuit! Jack Justice - life is sometimes easy, sometimes exciting, but never boring! Trixie Dixon - anything is yours with a smile and the right blouse! August Fenwick - all the best toys and the best girl to share with! Anton Creswell - MONKEYS! Other - My dream is in a Showcase episode! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Written by Tim Prasil Category:Browse